


Everything Is Fine, Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve checks on Danny after his meeting with Brooke, What don they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Series: This is part of my series, Read my compliments!!!*





	Everything Is Fine, Now:

*Summary: Steve checks on Danny after his meeting with Brooke, What don they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Series: This is part of my series, Read my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, He knew that he was meeting with Brooke Gardner, whom he helped, while he was in New Jersey.

 

“Did you have a nice time with Brooke ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he joined him at his favorite spot. He knew something was bothering the blond, but he isn’t gonna push him, til he is ready. Ever since the shooting, He had been having a hard time with everything.

 

“What is going on, Danno ?”, Steve asked, as he was concerned about the blond, & Danny suddenly felt bad, cause he was keeping a secret from him, ever since he met him. “I have something to tell you, I am afraid of how you are gonna react”.

 

Steve nodded, & urged him to go on, “Come on, Babe, You can tell me anything”, as he hugged him, Danny snuggled, & cuddled against him. He gathered his thoughts, & words. “The Case that involved Brooke, It took a 180, There was an desperate attraction, Bottom line, I slept with her, I had been feeling guilty ever since”, He looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

 

“That makes you a great human being, You have nothing to feel guilty about it”, Steve reassured him, & they shared a kiss, The Guilt was slowly melting away from the loudmouth detective. He relaxed, & felt better, The Blond knew now that their relationship will be perfect.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
